characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gehrman the Hunter/MSPA Top 20 Strongest Characters
Hello today we are going to rank 16 strongest characters in MSPA verse starting with the strongest ''' '''so lets begin 1. Godhead Pickle Inspector Now the Reason why he is listed Number 1 is: He is called the Omnipotent Master of All Realities he also created everything within the MSPA verse making him the supreme being of the verse 2. Death Death only purpose is to take lives of every being in existence that includes lifes of Lord English, DMK, problem sleuth, Horroterrors, God Tiers, Etc. 3. Lord English LE is literally the opposite of GPI while GPI creates LE Destroys Why Lord English is at Number 2 is he was able to shatter the reality itself which GPI created and literally destroying multiverses while just powering up 4. Andrew Hussie the reason why Andrew Hussie is placed in number 3... he is literally the original creator of MSPA verse but after he created GPI and LE they turned against him, GPI ignoring his comand and literally recreating the existence and LE killing andrew himself 5. God Tier John Egbert (after mastering the ultimate weapon) John Egbert being listed in number 4 is because he is fused with the ultimate weapon which is the only thing that can kill off Lord English 6. Problem Sleuth Reason why PS is listed in number 5 is because he was able to fodderize Demonhead Mobster Kingpin the final Phase which is called the Demon God and said demons are actually the Same Horrorterrors from homestuck 7. Demonhead Mobster Kingpin Due to why DMK is listed at 6 is because he was able to rip the universe in half (and don't forget the universe in MSPA verse is technically a multiverse) and he did that in his second form in his third form he is able to regenerate health bars out of nothing, cannot get damaged by ordinary means, was not effected by a multiversal black hole, and he is called the demon god which would make him one of the strongest demons and said demons are horrorterrors from homestuck 8. Horrorterrors Horrorterros literally Transcend evey universe in existence 9. God Tier Caliborn God tier caliborn was able to kill yaldabaoth and defeat several other god tiers in his own and has shown to have plot manipulation 10. Calliope She is literally considered as equal of caliborn and she even dominated over caliborn in some alternative timelines 11. Yaldabaoth The Self-Proclaimed God of all Monsters Yaldabaoth '''he was able to fight off with god tier caliborn and should be superior to Typheus who could survive the scratch 12. Doc Scratch the Strongest first guardian He is Nigh-Omniscient and his source of power comes from the green sun the same source of power Bec Noir takes but what makes him above other first guardian is that he also has some powers from Lord English 13. Ace Dick Ace Dick was able to ignore BHMK Gravitational Force and even been referred as the strongest human being in the world (in this case the universe) 14. Black Hole Mobster Kingpin BHMK can disoreder and alter All futures which there are infinite of them 15. Bec Noir & The Peregrine Mendicant They're both equal in power and they can literally destroy a multiverse and they have powers of a first guardian 16. the Condesce she was able to Overpower John, Rose, Kanaya, and Roxy at the same time Note: john did not master the ultimate weapon here '''SO here we go i finished the top 16 ranking of the strongest MSPA characters... oh wait why isn't there 20 characters,'' ''actaully it was a mistake that i made because... well because in 17 it's actually quiet a cluster fuck because there's so many characters that can be in 17 place but i'd rather not waste time going after research because it would take me hours to do so ''' '''Ok i'm out Category:Blog posts Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures